I Believe in You
by tmntsaintseiya
Summary: Persahabatan dengan perbedaan Negara, Kekuatan, dan Penderitaan, tidak menghalangi jalan persahabatan Don TMNT dan Shun Saint Seiya . Harus kita contohi persahabatan mereka.


I Believe in You

(Fanfic TMNT X Saint Seiya)

"Hey, Don. Kamu di mana? Splinter-sensei manggil kamu, nih", kata Leo di seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumahnya (got maksudnya).

"Ya, sebentar", kata Donnie dari ruangan khasnya (laboratorium maksudnya). "Ada apa?", tanyanya saat keluar dari lab nya.

"Donatello, aku menyuruh Leonardo memanggilmu karena ada hal penting yang harus kau kerjakan", kata Splinter.

"Apa itu, sensei?", tanya Donnie penasaran.

"Kau pergi ke Jepang, habis itu temui Genosuke-sama", kata Splinter.

"OK, sensei. Akan kukerjakan dengan hasil _Perfecto_, sensei. _No problemo_", kata Donnie dengan logat Italianya yang baru dia pelajari.

Donnie akhirnya ke Jepang dengan naik pesawat dari bandara Chicago ke bandara Narita di Jepang. Setibanya di bandara Narita, Donnie dikejutkan dengan teriakan seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang dompetnya dicopet.

Dengan secepat kilat, Donnie mengalahkan pencopet itu dengan teknik ninja yang dikuasainya dan menggunakan bo-staff kesayangannya sebagai senjata.

Polisi sudah menangkap pencopet tersebut dan mengembalikan dompet milik pemuda tersebut. Pemuda tersebut mendatangi Donnie dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Makasih, ya. Kamu turis di sini yah?", tanya pemuda itu.

"Benar, dar Amerika", kata Donnie.

"Wah, kamu lucu. Kamu pake kostum badut yah sebagai penyelamat atau super hero gitu?", tanya pemuda itu penasaran

"Wah, salah kaprah nih. Aku emang kayak gini karena aku kura-kura yang tekena cairan kimia radiasi tinggi saat bayi. Akhirnya aku bermutasi jadi kura-kura mutan dan aku belajar ninjutsu sebagai ilmu bela diri, alias aku seorang ninja", Donnie memberikan penjelasan dengan cukup detil.

"Oh, kamu ninja dan kamu kura-kura mutan. Berarti, kamu kura-kura ninja dong?", tanya pemuda itu.

"Ya, begitulah", kata Donnie.

"By the Way, namaku Shun. Kamu?"

"Donatello. Tapi, kamu bisa panggil aku Don atau Donnie"

"Don, kamu mau jadi temen dan sapen aku, gak?", tanya Shun.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Aku tidak suka menambah lawan, tapi kawan", kata Don.

Shun menunjukkan senyumnya yag manis lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang mulus itu. Donnie pun membalas uluran tangannya dan saling berjabat tangan.

Mereka berdua keluar dari bandara Narita sambil berjabat tangan sambil berjalan dan berbincang-bincang. Tiba-tiba…

"Shun, sedang apa kamu kelayapan kayak anak ilang? Nih siapa lagi? Orang gak dikenal main sentuh-sentuh adikku! Pergi sana!" kata seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan tampang menyeramkan kea rah Shun dan Donnie.

"Kak Ikki, dia temen baru aku. Namanya Donatello, tapi sering disapa Don. Jangan salah kaprah dulu, kak", kata Shun yang langsung menghadang kakaknya yang nyaris memukul Donnie.

"Oh, maafkan aku telah bikin salah perhitungan ke kamu", kata Ikki.

"Gak apa-apa kok. Wajar untuk orang sepertiku", kata Donnie dengan lembut.

"Namaku Ikki"

"Donatello, tapi panggil aku Don aja"

Sayang sekali, tugas dari Splinter-sensei harus menghalangi kegiatan persahabatan Donnie dan Shun.

Di perjalanan menuju rumah Genosuke-sama, Donnie masih agak memikirkan Shun karena dia memberitahu kalau dia juga sama sepertinya, dalam arti dia juga berjuang melawan kejahatan. Kalau Donnie harus mengalahkan Foot clan dan Shredder, kalau Shun harus melawan ksatria-ksatria dewa. Istilah kerennya, Shun adalah seorang saint.

Setelah 2 jam perjalanan, Donnie sampai di depan gerbang rumah Genosuke-sama. Tapi, dia malah dipukuli oleh orang-orang berbaju seperti batu. Donnie mencoba melawan mereka dengan teknik ninjanya. Bahkan dengan kekuatan Chi yang dia miliki juga tidak mempan. Memukul dengan bo-staff miliknya juga sia-sia. Yang Donnie bisa lakukan hanya pasrah dan berharap bantuan datang.

"Nebula Chain!"

"Apa itu?", batin Donnie bertanya-tanya.

Di depan Donnie muncullah pemuda dengan pakaian saint yang Shun maksudkan saat berbincang-bincang di bandara Narita tadi.

"K… Kamu saint yah?"

"Don, ini aku. Shun"

"Shun? Jadi, kamu…"

"Ya. Mereka lawan yang tidak imbang untukmu. Mereka punya kosmo. Kamu jika melawan mereka dengan kekuatan yang kamu punya juga tidak mempan", Shun memberi penjelasan.

"Ternyata, masih ada yang lebih kuat lagi dari ninja yah", batinnya mulai berbicara padanya. Donnie hanya bisa memandang Shun yang lagi bertarung dengan saint batu itu. Akhirnya, Shun menang.

"Shun, makasih yah. Kalau tidak, aku bisa mati di sini"

"sama-sama Don. Itulah namanya teman"

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Donnie kembali ke "Home sweet home"nya di New York (got maksudnya). Donnie selalu berkirim surat ke Shun secara diam-diam dan tanpa diketahui oleh sang master. Hanya ketiga saudaranya Donnie (Leonardo, Raphael, dan Michelangelo) yang mengetahui suratnya itu.

"Don, kau akrab sekali dengannya", kata Leo.

"So, pasti lah Leo. Wong Shun itu sapennya Don. Jadi tambah akrablah mereka", kata Mikey.

"Akrab sih akrab. Tapi fotonya dia juga jangan bikin kotor kamar lu dong!", protes Raph karena melihat foto Shun yang sengaja ditempel Donnie di dinding kamar Donnie.

"Suka-suka dia dong, Raph!" kata Leo dan Mikey berbarengan.

Setahun berlalu setelah Shun dan Donnie bertemu. Tiba-tiba Donnie mendapat surat. Tapi, kali ini Donnie mendapat surat dari Ikki, bukan dari Shun. Firasat Donnie juga tidak enak saat membuka suratnya. Jantung Donnie juga berdebar-debar.

_**Donnie, sebenarnya aku tidak enak menyampaikan ini ke kamu. Tapi aku harus. Shun sudah tidak ada lagi. Maksudku dia sudah meninggal karena melawan penyakit leukemia yang dideritanya. Dia gak mau cerita penyakit ini ke kamu karena dia gak mau kamu sedih. Udah lama dia ngidapnya, tapi bulan ini step akhirnya dan nyawanya tak tertolong. Maaafkan aku…**_

_**-IKKI-**_

Setelah mebaca surat itu, Donnie menangis dan meraung-raung di kamarnya. Ketiga saudaranya membaca surat itu, lalu mereka menenangkan Donnie.

"Don, Shun akan lebih sedih lagi kalau dia melihat kamu bersedih. Dia sudah senang di sana. Dia ingin melihat kamu tersenyum saat kamu ketemu dia pertama kali", Leo menasihati adiknya ini

"Leo, Raph, Mikey, besok kita ke Jepang. Aku mau berziarah ke makamnya"

Akhirnya, keempat kura-kura ninja ini sampai di Jepang dan berziarah di makam Shun bersama Ikki dan kerabat-kerabat terdekatnya.

_Shun… terima kasih karena kamu selalu di sampingku. Aku yakin, saat ini kamu ada di sebelahku untuk selamanya karena kamu sahabatku. And, you know what? I believe in you because you are here and there for me, Shun. _Itulah isi hati Donnie saat berziarah ke makam Shun. Donnie yakin Shun selalu ada bersamanya.

THE END


End file.
